the kid sweeper
by procrastinating artist
Summary: suzume is a 12 year old sweeper. she was XII in chronos but she quit a few years ago. on the outside, she seems like a normal 7th grader, but everyday she must deal with the guilt of the people she killed. what happnes when she meets with XIII?
1. laughing on the inside

The kid sweeper

Chapter one: laughing on the inside

**I had done it again; I had brought another wanted man to justice. It had been fairly simple:**

**~~flash back~~**

**I walked into the alleyway where I knew he would be. I heard footsteps behind be but I kept wandering around like I was lost. **

"**Can I help you little girl?" a wanna-be seductive voice said. **

"**Yes, I'm lost." I answered in a scared and frail voice. He was still behind me so he couldn't see the devious smirk playing across my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and said, "I think my house is back that way … maybe..." **

**I was now facing him and was positive I looked like a scared little kid. {Have I mentioned I'm a fantastic actress?} I pointed in the direction he had just come from. He turned around and I un-sheathed Artemis, my revolver. I decided to make this game a bit more interesting. I shot the gun to the bullet would pass by his face, dangerously close. **

"**WHO DID THAT?" he roared. **

"**I…I don't know…. I… didn't see anyone." I whimpered, acting even more scared. Inside though, man I was laughing soooo hard. Then the guy pulled out a 9mm. **

"**Hon., it's just you and me here, now you obviously wouldn't shoot at yourself." I said in a know it all voice. **

**He was definitely confused.**

"**Man… criminals are soooo thick-headed, do I have to spell it out for you?'' I rolled my eyes "I. Am. A. Sweeper. And. I. Am. Going. To. Turn. You. In." I said, as if speaking to a deaf person.**

"…**.?"**

**I rolled my eyes and pointed my gun at him. He froze under the barrel. He looked up at my gun and when he saw XII carved in it, he looked terrified. I got out my cell phone and called the cops. **

"**How may I help you?" the answering lady said.**

"**Hook me up with the part of the force that gets the people sweepers apprehend." I said smiling. **

"**Will do!"**

**Some crappy waiting music played for a few seconds then**

"**Hello?"**

"**Ya… I got a bounty captures in the first alleyway off of garasu {glass} road."**

"**We'll be right there." He said. I hung up. **

"**You are going to stay put." I said to my bounty.**

"**I know you're not gonna shoot little girl." He smirked. I could still feel the fear in him though. **

"**Do you not know who I was? I was XII. Yes I was a part of the Chronos numbers. I was the prodigy, the one who joined the numbers at seven. I was the almighty osore juuni. {Directly translated meaning 'fear twelve' or 'feared twelve'}**

"**Yes, but you're not that now." He said**

"**Are you trying to avoid capture by angering me? Because you're dong the exact opposite." I said. My eyes stared to glow red and felt the thirst for blood-lust. Luckily the police showed up. **

"**Can I se your sweeper's license?" he asked. I pulled it out of my back pocket. **

"**Here ya go Fred." I said handing it to him, my eyes still trained on my bounty. He handed it back. I put it in my pocket again. **

"**Drop the gun and put your hands above your head." Another police officer said to my bounty. I started to walk away, thinking the job done. That stupid move got me shot in the leg. I could hear my bounty running.**

"**I'M FINE!! GO!!" I roared at the police officers. I really needed this money.**

**~~end flashback~~**

"**Stupid stupid STUPID!!!!" I yelled at myself. I was sitting on my couch in my house. I had bandaged my wound and could walk fairly well. I was trying to get some sleep but sleep and I weren't getting along right now. .**

**//end chapter\\ /\_/\**


	2. Chapter 2

**Train: how did I get here?**

**Procrastinating artist: cause you're gonna do the disclaimer for me!!!!!!! **

**Train: do I have to?**

**Procrastinating artist: *gives train a bottle of milk***

**Train: *while drinking milk and reading from a paper that Procrastinating artist gave him* procrastinating artist doesn't own black cat, but she does own Suzume, her oc. She also wishes she owned me….. WHAT??????**

**Procrastinating artist: *runs away* **

Thank you too all who have reviewed and added me to their faves!!!!!! YOU GUYS GET COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**The kid sweeper**

**Chapter two: Baka Neko!!**

** After I woke up and got dressed, I made my way down the street to Annett's bar. The bell rang as I walked in the door and Annett looked up and smiled when she saw me.**

"**Hey Suzume. Here for your bounty I presume?" he asked.**

"**You presume right." Said, taking my cash off of the counter. I made my way to one of the empty tables and sat down. Soon, a waitress came over and asked me for my order.**

"**Hmm… I'll have some French toast and orange juice." I said.**

"**Coming right up Suzume!" she exclaimed. While I was waiting, the bell above the door rang. Me, being the weird person I am, looked up to see who it was. Big mistake. He walked over and sat down.**

"**If you think you're gonna mooch off a kid you got another thing coming, black cat." I spat.**

"**Oh shut up Suzume." He spat back.**

**I gave him the scariest evil eye in the world. He looked away in defeat. "You know, you got a lot of spunk for a twelve-year-old." He said. Then the waitress came back with my food.**

"**Don't even bother trying to take his order, he's probably broke." I rolled my eyes. **

"**Train? She asked incredulously.**

"**Sup rins?" he replied.**

"**Oooh? And who is this train?" she pulled up a chair and sat in it.**

"**We used to work together." I said, being as vague as possible. **

"**That was only once." he said.**

"**Oh, don't mind him; he's just angry that I took away his title of 'Chronos prodigy' away from him." I rolled my eyes and started eating. **

"**WOAH. Wait, you're a number?!!?" she exclaimed.**

"**I used to be. I quit 2 years ago." I said, waving my hand like it was no big deal. I had finished eating and decided to let my long blonde hair down. I reached for the hair-tie and undid it. I put it around my wrist when my phone rang.**

'**Mada atashi**

**Kokoro ga sakete**

**Nagarederu**

**Tsukurotta**

**Sukima ni sasaru**

**Kioku-tachi' **

"**Ello?" I answered it.**

"**yes, it's Fred. I wanted to tell you that we have apprehended the criminal.''**

"**I already knew that. You caught him like a minute after he ran." I rolled my eyes.**

"**how-"**

"**you were right at the end of the alleyway. I could see you." I hung up.**

"**I swear, the cops get dumber and dumber." I sighed. "arigatoo for the interesting chat but I must be going."**

"**hey, you're a sweeper now right? I'm sure if you joined our team you could help us out a lot." Train said.**

"**what the heck, ok. But I can't do anything before 3'oclock on week days. I do, infact go to school." I smiled.**

"**cool, let's go find Sven and Eve." Train said, getting up.**

"**tell them I said hi!!!" Rinslet exclaimed. **

**We wandered around until train saw a book store. I don't know why but he went in. I shrugged and followed. He soon found who he was looking for, a girl that looked exactly like me except she was about a head shorter and had pink eyes instead of my golden ones. **

"**Train… who is this?" she asked in a creepy monotone.**

"**Eve, this is Suzume. Suzume, this is eve." Train introduced us. **

"**I smell blood on your hands." Eve said.**

**Train laughed. "no wonder, let's go find Sven." **

**We found Sven in a cigar shop. **

"**Eve, did you clone yourself or something?" Sven asked uneasily when he saw me.**

**I laughed and said, "No, I just look like her. I'm Suzume." **

"**Nice to meet you Suzume." He responded, and went back to looking at cigars.**

"**Sven!" train yelled.**

"**What it is train?" he asked with strained patience.**

"**Can we go eat?" he asked in a child-like manner.**

"**I told you, we don't have a lot of money left." He responded.**

"**Well, why are you looking at all of these cigars?" I asked. "They cost an arm and a leg." **

"**She's got you there." Train laughed. "Besides, we wanted to know if Suzume could join out little ring of sweepers." **

"**What? I bet she's only fourteen!!!!" he exclaimed.**

"**I'm twelve." I stated.**

"**Exactly she's way too young to-"**

**I pointed my Artemis at him and he froze. "You are not the boss of me and I've been a sweeper for two years." I said coldly, my eyes narrowing to cat-like slits. I lowered my gun and spun on my heel, leaving the shop. **

**I was soon at my house. I checked all of my pockets, but I couldn't find my key.**

"**Shoot…. Where did I put that thing?" I muttered to myself. I gave up and reached in the bush that was next to the porch. **

"**There you are!" I exclaimed happily when I located the spare. I un-locked the door and placed the key back in the bush.**

**I went inside, locking the door behind me, and went into the morning room. I turned on the TV and flipped it to the anime channel. {Funimation rocks my socks!!!!!!} I got out some stuff for lunch and made a sandwich. {Or as I call it, sammich.} Then the doorbell rang.**

**I walked into the living room and looked out the peep hole of the door. It was train. **

"**What do you want?" I asked when I opened the door.**

* * *

**End story.**

**Procrastinating artist: first of all, call me Vikki-chan.**

**Vikki-chan: I'm so evil, leaving you hanging with that extremely short chapter!!!!! Now, review!!!!!!**

**Suzume: why did you bring me here? .**

**Vikki-chan: because I though the secret readers would enjoy it.**

**Suzume: why don't they just review?**

**Vikki-chan: because they're too lazy I guess….**

**Suzume: but you do it all the time.**

**Vikki-chan: well, what can I say, I'm lazy. Now press the button down there. ****do it!!!!!! **


End file.
